


I Fought The World For Your Hand

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Reunions, Wedding Night, what we deserve but probably won't actually get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The world falls away, literally, his surroundings blurring. Magnus recognizes the magic as a small pocket dimension, something temporary that Warlocks sometimes use if they need to make a dangerous potion. No one at the wedding will even know he was gone when it fades.That, however, is not his concern, because standing right in front of him is Ragnor Fell.





	I Fought The World For Your Hand

_"Failing to fetch me at first keep encouraged,_

_Missing me one place search another,_

_I stop somewhere waiting for you."_

 

_-Walt Whitman_

 

* * *

 

Cheers and applause fill the Institute as Magnus and Alec lean in to seal their vows, their lips just barely brushing together before both of them are smiling too hard to keep going. Music rises from the piano, Jace’s fingers flying across the keys, and Magnus huffs out a laugh full of disbelief and unchecked joy, his vision blurry as he opens his eyes. He keeps his hands on Alec’s cheeks for a moment longer, determined to carve every detail of this moment into his memory. 

Alec’s hair is curled over his forehead, the dark locks shining in the sunlight that falls through the windows. The stained glass bathes him in every color, filling in the contours of his face. His eyes are wide, framed by crinkles and long, tear-soaked eyelashes. His lips are stretched across his face, a beaming smile settled between them. 

He’s so unbelievably beautiful, and he’s Magnus’ to keep. 

Magnus lets his hands slide down Alec’s neck, then across his shoulders, down his arms, until their fingers are intertwined. They turn together, facing their guests, and the enthusiasm increases as they step down from the altar. Magnus tries to meet as many eyes as he can as they walk, his throat tight with emotion. 

He sees Isabelle first. Her eyes are brimming with tears as well as she looks at her brother, a smile wide across her face. Magnus thinks back to when he received the invitation to Alec’s wedding to Lydia, how at the time he has seen it as passive aggression. Now, he knows that it was a last chance Alec had been too afraid to take on his own. 

Catarina comes next. Madzie is sitting on her shoulders, looking down at her mom as she claps her tiny hands. Catarina is grinning widely, approval radiating from her gaze despite her initial reservations about Magnus falling for a Shadowhunter. She has been here through every heartbreak, every spiral, every near-death experience. They’ve grown together, and as he passes her he can’t help but feel pride for the both of them for making it to this moment. 

Next, there is Maryse, the woman who once asked him to leave the same one who is now clapping as if her life depends on it. He could easily choose to remember the harsh words she threw at him in the past, but he’d much rather think about her acceptance, how she embraced every part of him and changed herself to do so. She is his family now, has been for a while, and Magnus wouldn’t change a thing. He smiles at her and reaches over as he walks past, briefly squeezing her hand. 

Then there’s Raphael, smiling as the sun hits his skin. He looks happier than Magnus has ever seen him, barely recognizable from his first image of him, scared and alone and newly turned. Like Magnus, he has everything he wants, even if it is a few years later than he’d planned. Magnus places a hand on his cheek as he goes by, grinning at the warmth he feels against his palm. 

The little moments continue, brief glances and smiles exchanged as he moves toward the exit. They’re almost there, just a few steps away from the rest of their lives, when a single guest in the back row catches Magnus’ eye. 

The world falls away, literally, his surroundings blurring. Magnus recognizes the magic as a small pocket dimension, something temporary that Warlocks sometimes use if they need to make a dangerous potion. No one at the wedding will even know he was gone when it fades. 

That, however, is not his concern, because standing right in front of him is Ragnor Fell. 

“ _Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it_ ,” Ragnor quotes himself, a small, peaceful smile on his face. 

He places his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and turns him around, and suddenly Magnus’ life is flashing before his eyes, not from his own beginning, but from his beginning with Alec. Every smile, every laugh, every tear, every glance is splayed out in front of him until he reaches present time, where they stand frozen in the moment just before Magnus entered this dimension, their hands still clutched together and Alec smiling over at him. 

“You’ve done well for yourself. I knew you would.”

Magnus turns back around, staring at him for a moment before his breath hitches in his throat and he chokes out, “You came.” 

“Of course I did. But don’t waste time crying about it, we only have another minute. You need to get back and enjoy the rest of your big day.” 

Magnus shakes his head but doesn’t hesitate, stepping forward and wrapping his friend in a crushing hug. He wishes he could keep him here, stop him from slipping away again, but he knows it’s no use, that he will fade with the dimension. He squeezes tighter anyway.

“I miss you,” he whispers, unable to find his voice amidst all of the emotions whipping through his body.

“I know you do, my friend. But I told you before, I will always be here for you.”

He takes a step back, holding onto Magnus’ forearms and offering him a smile.

“You must keep fighting for this happiness, no matter what obstacles you face. Promise me.”

Magnus nods, desperately holding back the tears that beg to fall from his eyes and ruin his makeup. He opens his mouth, desperate to say something else, but between one blink and the next he is back in the Institute by Alec’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asks, his blissful expression turning to one of concern as he sees Magnus’ face.

Magnus takes a deep breath.

_“I will always be here for you.”_

He looks over at his husband with wide, teary eyes, as the words echo in his head, and he smiles. 

“Yes,” he says softly, squeezing Alec’s hand, “more okay than I’ve been in a long time.” 

They step out into the hallway together, hand in hand, and Magnus doesn’t turn back. It feels strange, stepping into a life he never imagined he could have without hesitation, but when Alec smiles over at him, giddy with love and excitement, Magnus knows he is not leaving any part of his past life behind, but is instead pulling it forward with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> We 👏 deserve 👏 a 👏 Magnus 👏 and 👏 Ragnor 👏 Reunion 👏

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [just like old times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040353) by [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites)




End file.
